Actuated fluidic lens structures are described in commonly owned patent applications. These include U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/383,216, published as US Patent Application Publication 20070030573 A1, and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/747,845, published as U.S. Patent Application Publication 20070263293, both of which are incorporated herein by reference, and U.S. Provisional Patent Applications 60/680,632, 60/683,072, 60/703,827, 60/723,381, and 60/747,181, the entire disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference. The predecessor of the present family of devices is a fluid-filled chamber capable of squeezing transparent fluid into a centrally-disposed elastic-membrane-delimited lens. Pressurization of the fluid causes the membranes to bulge, thereby controllably altering the optical power of the lens. The elastic energy of the membranes provides the restoring force which prevails, once the actuating force is diminished.
It is within this context that embodiments of the present invention arise.